Dyind rose
by Devil'sDaughter98
Summary: "Could you build a new life over the ashes of a past one? It will be the same?" she asked, her eyes burning holes in his soul. "You left me alone, fighting the undead Harry. Don't ask me to be alone again. Not when I found love." "He doesn't..." "Draco loves me Harry" she enterupted him "But I can't say the same about you."
1. Memories best forgotten

**Hello. So this is my first story so please, don't be too harsh. I know I made some mistakes so please excuse my english. Have fun! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own, repeat do not own the HP series or the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter I-Memories best forgotten**

_"Take care of all your memories, you cannot relive them."_ - Bob Dylan

_"__Harry!"_

A distant shout woke him up. Breathing heavily, he sat up in his bed, tangled in blue sheets. He ran a hand in his raven locks, covering his green eyes. After three years she still haunted him. Harry Potter, the boy who lived through countless hoards of undead and walked like nothing happened was still woke up by her scream.

After three years he coul still see her face, the fear in her brown eyes caused him nightmares, waking him covered in thin, cold sweat. She could still make him drift away, daydreaming and reliving forgotten memories.

A knock on his door brought him back to the present. Reaching for his glasses on the night stand, he muttered a "Come in". The door cracked open and a red-headed boy walked in straight to the bed, concern visible in his cerulean blue eyes.

"You're okay mate?" he asked, sitting on Harry's bed. His best friend nodded and reached under his pillow, pulling out a small leather bundle. unwrapping it, he opened the front page and traced with his finger the words saying _Hermione J. Granger's Diary_.

"It's been three years, Harry" the red-headed boy said, staring forward.

"Three years today since I joined you and your family" responded Harry. "Three years since I lost her, Ron. I want to forget, but I… just can't."

Ron sighted, shifting uncomfortably on the bed. He didn't clearly remember Hermione. He was in the third grade when his family moved. until then, he went to the same elementary school as Harry and Hermione. The only thing he remembered about her was the constant bickering between them. He hopped Harry will feel better after the breakfast announce. His parents prepared a big surprise for his best friend. After all, still sad or not, it was still his birthday.

"Ron! Harry! Where are you?" a feminine shout make both boys jump.

" Bloody hell Ginny! Stop shouting, you will attract a hoard with that loud mouth!" Ron shouted back, oblivious to the irony. That make Harry chuckle. No matter how down he felt, the Weasleys always brought him back on the floating line.

A red-haired young woman appeared on the door frame, dressed in low riding jeans and a green tee-shirt and matching combat boots. Leaning on it she looked for a moment around the room.

"Mom send me to bring you two in the kitchen, at the breakfast." She said. Harry din not miss or like the look in her eyes. Usually when Ginny had that look, they were in either in a big mess or a big surprise was expecting them. Leaning to belive the second theory, Harry get up from his bed, already dressed in jeans and a dark red sweater and ready to go. Grabbing the diary, he gently put it on his pocket and went down stairs with Ginny and Ron.

* * *

Entering the kitchen, all heads turned to him with big smiles on they're faces. A mass of red hair advanced to him and started singing him Happy birthday. After the song ended, on different voices of course, he sincerely smiled at them.

This was his family now. After the Incident, as they wold call it, they found him surrender by ten undead and welcomed him in the family.

Molly and Arthur Weasley were the perfect couple in his eyes. The parents he never had. Ron and Ginny,his siblings, along with the others. Fred an George were twins and had a fun way to live they're lives. They could make a joke from everything and could kill the UnD's with the efficacy of felines. Percy, their older sibling was totally different from them. Bossy and a real pain in the arse sometimes, has very good with the hiding spots. Charlie and Bill were the oldest sons of the Weasley family. They could make the best team everyone would see on the field and throw the best parties ever.

"Come here dear" Molly said and engulfed him in a big, warm hug, One by one, all persons joined the hug and sat a few moment in silence. After it ended Arthur spoked.

"We have a surprise for you, Harry" he said as they all sat at the table and start eating. " We will move on a very special place for you"

Harry' face felled hearing those words. It could only mean one thing. They would go to the place were the Incident happened, force him to remember what happened that day and stay there for a couple of days.

"When do we leave?" Harry asked after swallowing the lump on his throat. The sooner the better. It was easier to cope with the pain in his heart that way.

"After we finish the breakfast." replied George. The words were lingering in the air some moments before his twin spoked.

"Present time mate" Fred said after finishing his plate.

Molly cleaned the table wich was slowly filled with presents. Harry reached for the nearest one and opened it.

"It's from Molly and I" Arthur said after Harry pulled out a big heavy and very sharp knife. He grabbed its handle, feeling his palm molding around it. Harry smiled and put it down.

"It sure will be well used, I can assure you." He said.

After a pair of new combat boots from the twins, a pocket watch from Percy, and leather jacket, wich he immediately put on, from Bill and Charlie, he looked at the only present remained unwrapped. He slowly reached for it and bring it closer. It was a framed photo of a young Harry and a bushy brown headed girl, both smiling brightly to the camera. Harry's arms were wrapped around her shoulders and one of her hands was on his waist while with the other she was holding a very ugly orange cat.

A tear slide on Harry's cheek followed by others. He held the picture close to him and smiled at it.

"I remember that cat chasing me after I took the picture" said Ron, earning a few silent laughs.

"I thought that I lost this" he whispered.

"You did." Ginny said to him. "Ron found it and want to bring it back to you. But I had a better idea and framed it. You like it?" she asked unsure.

"I love it." He got up and hug both Ron and his sister at the same time. He was happy.

The other people in the room watched the scene with same happy expressions.

After the hug ended, Molly wiped her tears.

"Well, I'm sorry to interrupt this moment, but we should get going soon. They didn't woke up completely yet" Bill said, earning a couple of nods.

* * *

They quickly packed they're things and the food and exit the house. It was still dark outside and the air was cold. They made their way to the two SUVs parked on the alley and places the bags in the trunks. Harry took the driver's seat on one while Charlie drive the other car with Arthur, Molly, Percy and Charlie in.

Harry started the engine and drive past a couple of houses before reaching the main road. A seven hours and countless jokes later, they entered a deserted city. The sun was up now and the undead were walking slowly on the streets, dragging their legs behind them, turning heads after the noise made by the SUVs.

They passed by a park when Harry abruptly press the brakes. Charlie almost bumped into him and send him a questioning glance.

"Whats the matter?" asked Ginny as she looked thought the windows, the twins and Ron done the same thing.

Harry just stared at a bench on the left side of the park. Following his eyes, Ron expired sharply. On the bench was a too familiar orange cat that looked at them curiously.

"Bloody hell! Is that..."

"Crookshanks!" Harry yelled, interrupting Ron and got out of the car, running at his top speed to the bench.


	2. Reunion is bitter-sweet

**So this is Chapter II. Hope you liked the first one. R&R everybody!**

* * *

**Chapter II- Reunion is bitter-sweet**

_"Every parting gives a foretaste of death, every reunion a hint of the resurrection."_- Arthur Schopenhauer

The others followed him quickly. Harry stopped in front of the bench and extended an arm. The cat sniffed the palm a couple of times and he nuzzled his head against it, recognizing the smell.

"That's the ugliest cat I've ever seen" said Ron. He could swear thar the animal send him a glare.

As he pet the cat, a thought materialized in Harry's head. Hermione.

"Hermione!" he shouted suddenly, making the Weasleys jump. "Is she alive boy?"

"You don't expect that cat to answer you, do you?" Percy asked, staring at Harry.

He ignored the question and focused on the cat's reaction. Crookshanks stared in his eyes and slowly nodded his tiny head. Jumping out of the bench, he began to walk fast to the large building ahead of him.

The Weasleys froze. They didn't know what was more weird: the fact thar Harry spoked to the cat like it was a human or the fact that the animal seemed to understand him.

Ron was the first one that followed Harry wich was running at his top speed after the cat. Ginny was hot on his heels with the twins.

"That just not happened" Bill said and begun to walk after his siblings.

Harry reached the front doors and stopped. One of them was completely covered with metal sheets, while the other was blocked with pillars and wood panels. There were three small openings carved in them. One on the left, one on the right and one in the middle of them.

He didn't hear the others approached him until Ginny spoked.

"Those are shooting spots" she said quietly, tracing them with her fingers. She pulled her hand back, rubbing her fingers together and smelled them. "This in gun powder, freshly shotted gun powder. Probably a day or two old." she finished earning a few raised eyebrows. She shrugged her shoulders and glance thought one hole. Inside was a big empty hall. A chair was placed in front of each hole and a shotgun rested on them.

Harry remained silent the entire time. His heart was pounding madly in his chest. He couldn't belive it. Crookshanks brought him to course, it was a slight possibility that she wasn't there but still, her cat was. It meant something, didn't it?

"The doors are locked from the outside" Fred said watching them. Everyone eyed him curiously.

"The pillars" his twin said pointing to seven heavy wood pillars that were propping the doors.

"They didn't left for good." said Molly as she too glanced inside the building " There are three shotguns inside and a stock of bullets on the table."

Harry abruptly turned as he heard the cat hissing. There was a tall boy watching the with interest. His blond hair was ruffled by the wind . The Weaslyes didn't moved as they taken on his appearance. He seemed to be the same age as Ron and Harry. He wore a black leather motorcyclist costume with brown combat boots. Around his waist was a matching belt. A big knife that looked a lot like the one Harry received that morning was strapped to his thigh and a bow was strapped on his back.

His silver green eyes stopped rested on each face and widened as he looked at Harry.

"Bloody hell!" he whispered. "Scar head, is that you?"

Eyes narrowed at his question, not liking the nickname. They were tensed and ready to snap forward any moment.

"Ferret?" Harry's voice made them jump. It was clear that Harry knew the boy.

The two advanced towards each other until there was about a meter between them.

"Good to see that the undead didn't got you Malfloy ." Harry mused, amusement present in his gleaming eyes.

"Well, I can't say the same thing about you Potter" responded Malfloy with a smirk. "People would think that I'm glad you're alive."

The Wasley family watched the exchange with mixed feelings. It was clear they were a weird kind of old frenemies.

"We wouldn't want them to belive that" said Harry.

They suddenly shake hands, a gesture filled with friendship. Crookshanks hissed again at Malfloy wich glared at him.

"Bloody excuse of a cat!" he hissed back, letting go of Harry's hand. " I don't understand what she sees in you."

Harry froze, remembering the reason he was in front of the building. "S-she?" he managed to choke out.

"Yes, she" Malfloy replied. Ron and Ginny exchange a glance thinking about the same thing. " Do you really thought that I would own this spawn of Satan?" he growled at the animal.

Crookshanks stopped glaring at the boy and suddenly lounged forward, passing him and running at his top speed towards the sound of faint shouts.

"Draco!" it came again.

Malfloy quickly turned in the direction where the cat went, panick visible in his green eyes.

"Hermione!" he shouted back, running as fast as he could toward the voice.

Harry just sat there. He couldn't belive his ears. There was no way he could understood that correctly. Malfloy's second shout brought him back on the planet. He watched as he pull out his bow as he ran away. Harry had no doubt. He heard right and followed without any hesitation.

"Harry!" Ron shouted after him and followed too, with his family hot on his heels.

Harry pulled out his gun and check the ammo, still running. It was full. He took out his knife and took a corner. In front of him Malfloy was aiming at the head of an undead and shot an arrow that hit it's target.

Walking past him, he rise his gun taking a good aim at the closest UnD.

"Don't!" said Malfloy as he pulled down his hand. "The noise would attract more."

He was right. Harry tucked his gun back in his belt and throw his knife at the undead, hitting him right in the middle of his forehead. He dropped to the ground and the raven haired boy took his weapon back. Looking at Malfloy who was pulling another arrow, he searched for the source of the noises.

"Hermione?" Malfloy whispered. An UnD was walking toward them but before anyone got his chance to take an aim, it dropped to the ground, reveling a petite silhouette that walked and took the knife out the back of his head, not looking at them.

"29, Draco" she said wiping the blood of the blade on the man's clothes. "29 in a hour. Something must've lured them here. I'm pretty sure that I…" she glanced up and stopped, counting the figures, her eyes finally resting on Harry's face. "heard a…car" she finished slowly rising from the ground.

"Mione?" Harry asked, tears threatening to flow down his face.

"H-Harry?" she said with the same expression, stepping over the body.

It all happened in a second and nobody registered how they moved from being five meters apart to hugging and crying in each others arm. After some time, Harry pulled back a little and cupped one of her cheeks as if he was assuring himself that it wasn't a dream. Her eyes shined with emotion as she mimicked his motion.

The same question was in both minds. "How?"

"Are you alright? How are you alive? I thought that I lost you" said Harry after a couple of minutes. Hermione was about to open her mouth to answer.

Malfloy cleared his troath making her jump and look at him. She pulled away from Harry and walk toward him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He buried his face on the side of hers and let out a content sight. "Are you okay Love?" he asked as she nodded.

"I called you to come and look at what I found" she answered pointing to a blue backpack on the ground.

"I was coming to you when I found them at the entrance" he replied and reached to his backpack and pulled out a chocolate. Hermione's face suddenly brighten up. She took the tablet and opened it. She put a piece on her mouth ans smiled as she took another one and holding it in front of his lips. Draco smiled as he tasted the sweet chocolate.

"See? That's why I love you" she said as she eat more. Draco's smile widened and he kissed her forehead. Hermione

"I'm still here" said Harry making her jump again. She unwrap her arms and ran to him and touch his arm making sure he was indeed real. That exchange she had with Malfloy let him a bitter feeling in his chest.


	3. Mi casa e su casa

**So within 24 hours I present you Chapter III. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter III- Filling the gaps**

_"Home is the place where, when you have to go there, they have to take you in"-_Robert Frost

"So what exactly do you have for me?" asked Malfloy a little curious.

Hermione walked to the backpack and pulled down the zipper revealing a dozen of fresh green apples. His eyes brightened with joy as he bite one of them.

"And that's why I love _you_" he replied making her giggle and kiss his cheek.

A throat was cleared and a baritone voice interrupted them.

"Care to introduce us, Harry" said Charlie as the rest of his family stood still until now. Harry's fingers snapped as he walked to Hermione and took her hand, approaching them.

"Hermione, you remember the Wasleys, don't you?" he asked a little unsure.

"Of course, how could I forgot Molly and Mr. Weasley" she said with a laugh and stepped forward to hug them.

"So good to see you again, child" Molly said as she caress her face, Arthur smiling brightly by her side.

"The twins" Hermione said as she turned to two similar smiling faces. They stepped forward engulfing her in a big hug. "Greg and Forge" came her muffled voice making everyone laugh. She took a step back and slapped their arms.

"Hey!" said Fred.

"What was that for?" added his twin, rubbing his arm. Her tiny fist implanted a stinging pain in his forearm.

"That was for the 'Good bye' prank you pulled. It took me a week to take out the gum from my hair" Hermione responded and playfully glared at the duo.

"Sorry!" Fred and George muttered at the same time. She smiled and hug them again and turned to Percy.

"Perce my boy. How you doing' ?" Hermione asked with a mocking accent extending an arm for him to shake. He gladly took it and responded "Pretty well kind lady. Very nice to meet you again" Percy said that in a classy voice and kiss the back of her hand, making people laugh as his glasses fall a little.

"Ronald" Hermione greeted as she approached the boy. " Nice to see you didn't kill my cat yet."

Ron's ears reddened as he tried to form a sentence. He didn't remember this Hermione. She was gorgeous, not the bushy annoying girl he once fought at a daily basic. Crookshanks hissed at him, making him glare at the cat.

"Ginny, look at you" Hermione said as she took her head in her hands, turning it slowly from side to side, making Ginny giggle. " So good to see you again Mione" responded the red-headed hugging Hermione close.

After the hug ended, Hermione turned to the two remaining Weasleys. " You two I don't remember" she said eyeing the both of them.

"Well time for introductions" said Bill stepping forward and extending his arm which she took gladly. Kissing the back of it just like Percy did, he said "Bill Weasley at your service"

Hermione laughed at his tone. "So you're the famous bounty hunter, huh?" she quirqed an eyebrow at him. "Not so buffy as you described him Harry"

"There goes my confidence" said Bill making the group laugh.

"Don't be such a wuss" Charlie interrupted stepping closer two Hermione which shifted her glance at him.

"You must be Charlie" she said as he felt his heart fluttered looking in her eyes. They were the deepest pools of honey he ever seen. "The gecko tamer from Romania" added the brown-haired girl, making his face fell.

All of them smiled at the girl. She has a heart warming presence.

Out of the blue, she throw a knife over Draco's shoulder, hitting a UnD square in his forehead. Draco seemed unfazed by her action as he walked and pulled out her knife. Wiping it he brought it back to her kissing her forehead again.

"Another head shot love" he said as he took her hand.

"Group this is my boyfriend Draco Malfloy" Hermione said as she pointed the boy next to her. The same thought flashed in the heads of some Weasley men. _She's taken_. "Draco, I think you remember the Weasleys"

"Of course" he responded with a small smile, shaking their hands.

A thunder make them jump slightly. The cold rain followed quickly after.

"Let's go" shouted Draco over the noise as he begin run to the big doors, still holding Hermione's hand in his.

* * *

The twins, Charlie and Bill helped Draco to remove some pillars and open one door as the rest of the group ran to the cars ti bring the suplies in. The rain was heavily pouring and you could barely see in front of you.

Draco sat anxiously by the door looking for Hermione. Seeing figures running toward him he relaxed a little. The Weasleys and Harry ran inside the building, with Hermione hot on their heels. She put down two backpack and Crookshanks and moved by his side to close the heavy door, securing it with marble pillars.

After they were satisfied with the work, they turned to the group.

"So welcome to our home" said Hermione as she begin walking to another set of doors much smaller than the previous one. She opened them with a smile. Everyone was instantly hit by a wave of heat, warming their bodies.

The room was big ant tall. In front of them was a long table and many chairs. Hermione walked past it motioning for them to follow. The rest of the room was divided by book shelves.

To the left it was the kitchen, pots, plates and glasses taking the place of the books. In the middle of the improvised room was a six person table and a nice stove was resting next to a counter in the back.

"This is the kitchen" said Hermione as the others looked around.

"The water is functioning?" Molly asked amaised by the look of the room.

"Yes, the water is running. Purified and cooled so it's safe to drink" replied Draco. " Also the showers are working if you want to take one"

He earned a couple of exiting nods. The girls stayed back as the boys rushed after Draco.

"This place is amazing" whispered Ginny.

"Thank you" blushed Hermione. "Let me take you to the bedrooms."

She walked out the opening between the shelves that served as a door. The guest stopped in front of some shelves and pulled the curtain aside. Inside it was a king sized bed with a small night table next to it. Hermione pulled another curtain and revealed an improvised dresser. Pulling out some fluffy towels,she handed them to Molly and Ginny.

The rest of the bedrooms were the same, six in total, three on each side of the left and right walls. In the back of the room was another one, bigger and more alive than the others. The shelves were filled with a variety of objects. On the nightstand was a framed photo of her and Draco. The boy was holding her in his arm, lifted from the ground. Hermione's hands were on his shoulders as she smiled brightly at him.

"It' from our first year anniversary" Hermione said. The other women didn't realised they were staring at the photo. Let me take you to the girl's bathroom.

Hermione walked out of her bedroom and she took them to another one made from book shelves. Pulling the curtain aside, she revealed a big bathroom with a very large bathtub as the side of a small pool . The shelves were covered with bottles of shampoos, towel, hair conditioner and soaps. Pulling out another material she showed them the toilet. There was a big counter filled with both masculine and feminine perfumes, a glass with two toothbrushes and another one empty and several hair brushes.

"You can use it whatever you want. The guest bath is currently in repair and I belive Draco took the others to the upstairs bath. We ran a raid today in the houses to search for spare pieces. The hot water is running and I suggest to use it before the boys finish it."

They chuckled as Hermione walked out.

"This is amazing" said Ginny as she looked around. "Much better than the last one."

* * *

After everybody took a long and hot shower, they gathered around the table in pj's for a quick dinner. The rain has still pouring outside but inside the room was a warm atmosphere as they laugh and eat.

"So Hermione, tell us how you arranged this magnificent place" said Molly as she took a bite from her sandwich.

Both Hermione and Draco glanced at each other as she replied. "We thought that it's pointless to ran away from the town like everybody. The virus spread all around the world and there was no escape. So we thought why should we live a stressful and dangerous live when we coul be safe here. We choose the library because it was large enough and improve room moving the shelves."

"Of course" Draco started " I have to barricade the doors first before choosing my bed sheets" he said looking at Hermione who huffed making the room fill with laughs.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to sleep on dirty ones"

"We searched the hole town for solar panels to provide electricity and hot water. Then Hermione found a generator for the winter time. After that, all we had to do was to fill in the new 'rooms' with beds and necessities"

The group stared at them. "You made all of this by yourself?" asked Charlie in awe.

"Well, yes" replied Draco. "The harder part was to haunt the undead to clear the way to the houses. Now we can sneak out encountering one or two."

"You killed all of them?" It was Bill's turn to ask surprised.

"Yes, we took them out by ourself and incinerate them so they wont rot in the street. The smell is awful" said Hermione as she cringed her nose at the memory.

It was all falling together now. Bareley any walker on the street and no one on the ground. This place was like heaven and felt like it.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the rain calmed down and the other followed quickly. Hermione was the first one to raise.

"Let me take you to the bedrooms." she said as the mob followed her. Draco stayed behind and smile at the image before rising two and went for the bedroom.

" So the room for Molly and Mr. Weasley" se said as she pointed to the one from which she took the towels.

"Call me Arthur, dear" he said as he followed his wife inside the room.

"Okay, let's move forward people" said the girl. She placed everyone inside the bedrooms. fred and George had a room with two beds, same as Charlie and Bill and Harry and Ron. Percy was placed in a smaller room, same as Ginny.

After they unpack their things, she make sure everyone was nice and cozy. Hermione walked to her room and to her bed, crawling under the covers. The curtain was pulled aside shortly after and Draco advanced toward her, plopping himself next to her on the bed.

"They would live with us from now on, would they?" he asked as he covered himself with the sheets, taking her in her arms. Draco wached her reaction carefully. Hermione was chewing her lover lip as she took a shy glance at him.

"Only if you agree" she whispered nervously. That melt his heart and he kissed her sweetly and turning off the lights. He moved back so he was laying face up, Hermione's head on his chest and one of her arms wrapped around his middle as his scooting her body closer to his her closed. Draco enjoyed moments like this.

"Whatever makes you happy love" he said and kiss her head.


End file.
